1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting devices and light-emitting methods and, particularly, to a light-emitting device capable of emitting light with various colors and luminance and a method for controlling the light-emitting device to emit light.
2. Description of Related Art
LED lamps are becoming a more popular choice than conventional bulb lamps for use in many conventional illumination applications, such as table lamps. However, conventional LED lamps only can emit light with a single color, which may not satisfy users' different demands.